


An 80s Throw Back

by solarlotus



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlotus/pseuds/solarlotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn has gone home for Christmas, Mitchell is filling in and a 'friend' drops in with an interesting tale about Mitchell's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An 80s Throw Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadey36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/gifts).



> This is set in the same universe as my WIP, Though the Heavens Fall, and the OC in this fic is from that fic, her background is explained there. If you're reading this as a stand alone fic, she is an old friend, and sometime lover, of Mitchell's who Anders has the hots for. And she's bad, very bad!
> 
> This fic is all very silly and just a bit of holiday fun.

Anders sat with his feet on the desk, flicking through the brochure he’d had made up for the river boat cruises. ‘This is really fucking depressing, the river looks like a line of sludge. Make it blue.’ he said, shaking his head.

‘This is London, that’s what the Thames looks like,’ Mitchell replied, not looking up from his screen. ‘Are you happy to sign off on that?’

‘No, no I’m not, there’s no photographs of the staff.’

‘There aren’t many yet and it turns out two are vampires,’ Mitchell said, rolling his eyes.

‘Well, get actors, dipshit. Honestly, we have books and books of stock photos, well not literally books, they’re online, or book models.’

‘Models?’

‘Not supermodels. You get all sorts of models. Didn’t Dawn tell you this?’

‘She told me about a million things, but not that.’

‘Skype her.’

‘Anders, it’s the middle of the night over there.’

‘So?’

‘So, she’s asleep! You sort it out. I’ve yet to work out what it is you actually _do_ around here.’

‘I,’ Anders said getting up and standing over Mitchell. ‘Use my amazing powers of persuasion to get clients, then ensure those clients get whatever they want.’ He bend down and kissed Mitchell’s cheek, rested his hands on his shoulders and started to nuzzle his neck.

‘Can you at least employ an accountant?’ Mitchell sighed. ‘I haven’t a fucking clue how this crap works.’

‘Didn’t you pick up anything in the past century?’

‘Not about tax and VAT, no.’ Mitchell was about to say more, but his head ached from hours staring at the screen and the buzzer went anyway. ‘JPR,’ he said automatically, pressing the answer button. ‘How can I help?’ The days of having an office anyone could walk into were long gone. These days you had to be invited in.

‘’Ello, darlin’,’ the voice crackled through the speaker. ‘Is your pretty boy in?’

Anders grinned and Mitchell groaned. ‘Are you horny, Jane?’ Anders asked.

‘Only for you,’ Jane replied with a cackle as Anders pressed the buzzer letting her up.  Mitchell put his head in his hands.

‘Please don’t encourage her,’ he begged. ‘She takes it seriously.’

‘I take it seriously too.’ Anders kissed him on the lips. ‘You’re doing a wonderful job, my love.’ He grinned and wandered off to the small kitchen area and grabbed a bottle of wine.

‘Just because I don’t rip your throat out, doesn’t mean I couldn’t!’ Mitchell called after him. ‘I’m going for a fag!’

Anders laughed as Mitchell strode out scowling and Jane wandered in, grinning and giving Mitchell a strange glance.

‘So uptight these days,’ she said to Anders, shaking her head at his retreating figure. ‘’E needs to loosen up.’

‘I agree,’ Anders said. ‘But he doesn’t want a threesome!’ he called at Mitchell’s retreating back, Mitchell replied by turning and sticking two fingers up at them both.

‘Drink for me?’ Jane asked, helping herself to a glass as Anders opened the bottle of wine.

‘Of course.’ He poured them both a glass. ‘Finest New Zealand wine there.’

‘Cheers,’ she said raising her glass.

‘So,’ he said taking a sip. ‘Is this business or pleasure?’

‘Bit of both, first of all, are the brochures ready for the river boat thingy?’

‘No, I told Mitchell they need pictures.’

‘You know the captain’s a vampire?’ she said, rolling her eyes.

‘Stock pictures of kindly middle aged men and women, not people like you freaks. Though if your image could be captured you’d make a wonderful Playboy model, if you don’t mind me saying?’ he winked at her. Jane scowled, her pretty features creasing in annoyance.

‘Fuck you.’

‘I wish you would.’

‘Well, Big Bad John ‘as threatened me,’ she pouted. Anders laughed, knowing that Jane was more than a match for Mitchell, but also that he probably had warned her off. She was wearing white jeans and a floral floaty blouse today that was fairly transparent, Anders thought it was a pity she was wearing a bra.

‘He’s all talk, he wants it,’ Anders smirked, knowing the truth of that more than Jane as he . He remembered Mitchell drunkenly admitting it was one of his top fantasies.

‘So, when will the brochure be ready?’

‘Soon. I’ll get on to it right away.’

‘Why’s Mitchell so grumpy?’ Jane asked, sipping her wine and tucking her feet under her knees as she snuggled into the sofa in the corner of Anders’ office.

‘Probably because I made him get a haircut. Nah, he hates working in an office, he hates computers and he thinks I’m a slave driver.’

Jane laughed. ‘I could come and work for you, darlin’.’ She shifted closer to Anders and put her hand on his thigh.

‘Er, I don’t know if Mitchell would like that,’ Anders said, suddenly scared stiff that Mitchell would love that idea, if for no other reason than it would punish Anders. Anders inwardly shuddered. Jane may be beautiful, but in more than small doses she’d be a nightmare, and she was handful enough in themshe’d be a nightmare.

‘’Onestly, I don’t think Mitchell’s ‘ad fun since 1984.’

‘What happened in 1984?’

‘We went to see Wham.’

Anders burst out laughing. ‘What? Mitchell went to see Wham? I never had him down for that kind of thing, he’s always got to be so _cool_.’’

‘Yeah, he thinks he is anyway. But I was desperate to see Wham and he owed me a favour. We ‘ad back stage passes and everything.’ Anders continued to laugh. ‘What?’

‘You’re making this up.’ Anders was almost snorting wine through his nose now.

‘I loved Wham, especially George Michael, I still ‘ave a crush on ‘im now. I remember it like it was yesterday, it was December, Glasgow Apollo. Mitchell were ‘ungover, we’d got lashed the night before and ‘e’d had a fight with some prick in a Rangers shirt. They really did pick the wrong paddy to pick on that night.’ She shook her head and Anders’ stomach clenched a little at her implication. ‘Anyway, next day I got meself a new outfit while ‘e slept it off, and we went to see the gig and afterwards ‘e only goes and gets off with George Michael in ‘is bloody dressing room.’

Anders eyed widened. ‘Mitchell fucked George Michael?’

‘Yeah, well, I don’t actually know what they did as ‘e’s vague on the details. Can you believe they didn’t let me watch? Bastards. I _really_ fancied George Michael. I was stuck with the fuckin’ musicians and Andrew Ridgley!’ she cried, taking a swig of wine. ‘Anyway, it must ‘ave been good cos ‘e got ‘is ‘hair like that the next time I saw ‘im and ‘e blushes when ‘e ‘ears _Wake Me Up Before you Go Go_.’

Anders was laughing. ‘Oh Christ,’ he slid down the sofa laughing. ‘That’s brilliant, that’s really true?’

‘Yeah, I were right pissed off, _I_ wanted to fuck George Michael, ‘e took one look at Mitchell and invited ‘im for private drinks in ‘is bleeding dressing room!’

‘And Mitchell never told you the details?’

‘No, and ‘e normally does. The bastard. ‘E’s punishing me for making 'im go to the concert. I’m still pissed off I couldn’t watch. ‘E didn’t let me watch ‘im with George Michael and ‘e don’t let me watch ‘im with you.’

Anders was still laughing when Mitchell came back, scowling at them.

‘Having fun?’ Mitchell asked sarcastically.

Anders didn’t answer, but just burst out laughing again. Jane grinned, her eyes glittering.

‘Alright, darlin’? she asked him.

‘What did you say to him?’ he then asked, looking at Anders.

‘Just telling ‘im about the fun we used to ‘ave.’

Mitchell nodded and sat down at his desk. Anders finished his drink and still giggling got up and sat at his desk, flipping up his laptop.

‘Jane, come and help me choose suitable photos for this brochure,’ he called, but opening YouTube instead. They whispered and giggled for a few moments together as Mitchell studiously ignored them. A few moments later _Club Tropicana_ blasted out of the laptop and Anders and Jane burst out laughing again. Mitchell looked up and scowled.

‘Oh you had to fucking go there,’ he said to Jane.

‘Oh my god!’ Anders cried out, staring at the screen. ‘Are you seriously telling me he had that haircut!’ He whooped with amusement.

‘Not the ‘ighlights, but yeah,’ Jane said, also laughing. ‘’E wore a lot of stone washed denim too.’ Anders was now laughing so much his side hurt.

‘She had hair like a poodle,’ Mitchell retorted. ‘You were the female Brian May.’

‘Everyone was! At least mine wasn’t permed.’

‘Nor was mine!’

Anders was really laughing now. ‘So you were like a deadly Scott and Charlene? You have no idea how much I wish you two could be photographed.’

Mitchell scowled. ‘Can we turn that shit off now please?’

‘Awww, I bet you didn’t say that to George,’ Anders teased. ‘Hey, John, did he have a big cock? Was he good?’

Mitchell turned to them both and grinned malevolently. ‘Just because you’re both massive twats and perverts I’m not going to tell you.’

‘Told you,’ Jane said. ‘No fun anymore.’

‘Come on, John, tell us, it’ll give you a sense of _Freedom_ ,’ Anders managed before dissolving into laughter again. ‘He’ll never know, you could say it was a _Careless Whisper_.’

And even Mitchell had to laugh at that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift to my oldest fanfic friend, Jadey36, who first inspired me to write this sort of nonsense! Happy Christmas! xxx


End file.
